


Domino

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frank Is A Little Shit, Grant is sort of an idiot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, the newest trope in town, there was only one bathroom!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: There was only one bathroom.This, in essence, was the single domino that sent everything tumbling down. Their relationship…relationships... were just like a line of dominoes - ever so carefully arranged into a neat, perfect pattern, that all hinged on the ability of everything remaining constantly balanced. And just like with a line of dominoes, once the first chip had fallen, the rest clattered down in a way that was utterly predictable and yet soexcitingtoo.And, Grant supposed, the thing about dominoes was that they weresupposedto fall, weren’t they? No one spent so much time and energy setting them up so beautifully to never have the satisfaction of watching them fall.(A very silly, little dirty one shot to keep me sane)EDIT: Grant's pronouns have been updated
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison
Comments: 28
Kudos: 133





	Domino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> So I was in the mood for some F/G/G porn today and put up a request on my tumblr for fic ideas, with the promise I would write whoever got to me first. 
> 
> To the anonymous messenger who DID get to me first - please know your fic is in the works and definitely going to happen. But this, sadly, is not it, because your idea was so wonderfully rich that it deserves the proper attention, which I couldn't give it in a single day.
> 
> To Ry - As ever you fill me with so much motivation, so even though your prompt was not first, I simply had to write it. And happily, it's short and sweet enough that I could burst it out in one afternoon, yay! I hope it's everything you wanted, please never stop sending me prompts <3
> 
> To everyone else - please enjoy this pure silliness.
> 
> EDIT: Grant's pronouns have now been updated to neutral pronouns, but I apologise in advance if any slipped the net!

There was only one bathroom.

This, in essence, was the single domino that sent everything tumbling down. Their relationship… _relationships_... were just like a line of dominoes - ever so carefully arranged into a neat, perfect pattern, that all hinged on the ability of everything remaining constantly balanced. And just like with a line of dominoes, once the first chip had fallen, the rest clattered down in a way that was utterly predictable and yet so _exciting_ too. 

And, Grant supposed, the thing about dominoes was that they were _supposed_ to fall, weren’t they? No one spent so much time and energy setting them up so beautifully to never have the satisfaction of watching them fall.

But, as someone famous surely once said, in order to tell a story properly, you must start at the beginning.

***

It was August when the first domino fell.

The city was in the grip of a suffocating heatwave, so hot that every day began and finished with a cold shower. The streets were bathed in near-constant golden sunlight, and from morning until late, every beer garden, cocktail bar or park bench was found occupied and bustling with people. 

Grant had taken to wearing linen suits in various shades of gray. Frank had joined them at the tailors they preferred to help pick out the fabrics, and now Grant rotated between “nimbus cloud gray”, “Cathedral gray” and “warm chinchilla” - which Frank had picked out for it’s name alone.

Frank was a punk at heart, and wouldn’t be seen dead in any suit that wasn’t black, and even then only if he absolutely _had_ to. But he did love seeing Grant in suits, and their little shopping trip had ended with a hot and hungry romp in the private dressing room, which Grant thought fondly about every morning whilst they were buttoning up their shirt.

The linen was wonderful for keeping them cool during the day, but night was a different matter entirely. No matter what pyjamas they wore, or even if they slept naked, the bedroom was stiflingly hot and Grant woke each morning sticky with sweat.

It was even worse if Frank spent the night in bed with them. Even if they tried to lay apart from one another, they always seemed to wake up tangled in each other’s limbs, their skin sticking uncomfortably. It was almost a relief when Frank chose to sleep in Gerard’s room instead.

Gerard was Frank’s boyfriend.

Grant, who had been in a relationship with Frank first, had always felt too old for such a young title, and had always been referred to instead as Frank’s ‘partner’.

They had met Frank the same way Gerard did. At work. All three of them worked in media at varying levels. Grant was a high-flyer in DC, and wrote the stories for dozens of comics, as well as writing and drawing their own original work.

Gerard worked for Cartoon Network, first as an artist, and now as a writer and producer of his own cartoon series. 

Frank was a ‘filler’. One of those hard-working artists who slogged their way through page after page of comic or cartoon, filling in all the backgrounds and shading. He was the step between the head artist and the colourists, and split his time between several companies on a freelance basis.

He had met Grant five years ago, when he’d been filling in the background on a Batman comic. What started as idle chit-chat in the coffee room, soon became flirting, and then very quickly into heated make out sessions in Grant’s office that would put any teenagers to shame.

Frank had always been honest about his sexuality. Candid even. Before Grant had even been able to kiss him that first time, Frank had put a finger over his lips and warned him, 

“ _If you’re just after fun, then that’s fine. But if you fall for me, you have to know that I don’t date exclusively.”_

At the time, Grant had been highly amused and slightly turned on. The thought of Frank being wild and free, of refusing to be tied down, was kind of hot… And Grant hadn’t even given it a second thought. 

“ _Who says I’m falling for anyone?”_ They had replied before tilting Frank’s face up with one hand on his chin, and kissing him long and deep.

One year into their blissful, purely physical relationship, Frank had reminded Grant of what he had said that day and followed it up with, “ _I’ve met someone_ ”. 

At first, Grant had been devastated. Their stomach had dropped into their shoes and their heart went all crazy in their chest, like someone was squeezing it. They had gazed into Frank’s warm, honey-brown eyes and felt sick. They hadn’t been expecting to lose him, and they realised then just how badly they didn’t _want_ to.

It wasn’t until Frank had kissed the look of despair from Grant’s face and laughed gently at them, then explained that he meant he had met someone he would like to date _as well as Grant_ , that they had been able to breathe properly again.

“ _We’ve never really talked about your feelings about this before and I… I just want to know… what you think._ ” Frank had said, unusually shy. “ _If you don’t want me to see anyone else then… I mean, that wouldn’t really be fair because I told you that I’m poly but if you say I can’t then… then I guess… I don’t want this to end so…_ ” 

It had been that exact moment that Grant had realised they loved Frank. They kissed him hard, told him so, and added that he could “ _date every man in New York as long as we get to be together too_ ”.

Luckily, that hadn’t been necessary. It turned out that Grant and Gerard were all the men that Frank needed.

Grant had met Gerard for the first time a few months later, on an odd, sort-of-double-date where all three of them went out for dinner and then to an “adults crazy golf” which was really just crazy golf with strobe lights and beer. The conversation had flowed surprisingly easily. Grant and Gerard hit it off right away, gushing over comic books and horror movies, and Grant had been surprised by how not-jealous they had been of the much younger man. Gerard was much closer to Frank’s age than Grant was, and dressed in a similar way to Frank and doted on him like a fawning puppy. But Grant… really, really liked him.

When Frank had suggested to them, six months later, that they get an apartment together - all three of them - it had just made sense. Frank was trying to split his time between Grant and Gerard’s apartments at that point, and barely spent any time at all in his own home. And when all three of them hung out together, they never knew whose place to go to. Having an apartment together was just… easy.

They found a place that was perfectly central to both DC and Cartoon Network. It was a large place, with great views, and two master bedrooms. The kitchen and living room were open plan and beautiful, and together they filled the space with art and instruments and made it their own.

The only teeny, tiny downside, was that there was only one bathroom.

And it was in August, when this teeny, tiny domino would start to wobble.

Gerard always went to work the earliest. He was required to be one of the first people to arrive at his office, and as such, was normally heading out the door by the time Grant was ready to hit the shower.

Frank, on the other hand, had the luxury of rolling off to work at whatever time he pleased - so long as he gave himself enough time to get everything done - and so would lazily trot to the bathroom once Grant was done, unless he had joined either Grant or Gerard in the shower already, of course.

But that hot, sticky morning in August was different. 

Grant had a conference call with Japan that morning, so they were required to get into work much earlier than usual. They set their alarm for five am, instead of the usual seven, and was in the shower by half past. They scrubbed away the sweat from another restless night, half asleep and going over the project notes they had made in their head, ready for the call in a couple of hours time.

When they left the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, Gerard was in the kitchen, following his usual morning routine of coffee first - everything else later.

“Morning Gee.” Grant smiled at him as he passed through the living room.

“Morning.” Gerard yawned, using the heel of his palm to rub the sleep from his eyes. His hair was shaggy and wet with sweat, dyed a brilliant crimson red that Grant still wasn’t quite used to seeing. He had pulled on a pair of skinny jeans to cover his otherwise blatant nakedness, and Grant couldn’t help but notice that his open fly was giving them a teasing glimpse of dark pubic hair.

“S’your conference thingy today right?” Gerard asked after glancing at the clock and remembering that he didn’t usually see Grant this early in the morning. 

“Yeah, to discuss the line of The Invisibles action figures in Japan.” Grant had already told both Frank and Gerard all about it, but they still loved saying it. 

“Ah man, that’s so cool.” Gerard smiled brightly at them. “Good luck with it yeah? I know you’ll be great.” He picked up the two mugs of coffee from the machine and sauntered off with them, swaying his hips in his usual cock-sure way.

Grant thanked him and walked away with a fond sort of smile. It was barely six am, and Gerard still had an hour before he’d leave for work. Grant couldn’t help but wonder if he’d have Frank first… Drink their coffee and then steal a quickie in the relative coolness of the dawn… They couldn’t blame him if he did. Frank was especially sweet and soft in the morning, too tired to do much more than moan and whimper for more. 

Thinking about it was distracting enough that Grant didn’t realise they had forgotten to shave until after they were finished dressing. They turned to the mirror to check the lines of their suit and groaned when their eye was immediately drawn to the two day old stubble on their jaw. 

“Oh fuck…” They breathed, leaning in closer to the mirror whilst one hand came up to rub against the hairs. They were rough on their palm, and much more salt-and-pepper coloured than they liked to admit. They made them look old and unkempt, and they simply couldn’t take their conference call looking like that. 

Grant checked their watch and turned around quickly to head back to the bathroom. Luckily, they had more than enough time to shave and possibly even still grab a coffee as well before they left. 

Grant paused just long enough to slip on their smart black shoes and tie the laces, then removed their suit jacket and tie to hang neatly over the back of the sofa. They unbuttoned their shirt sleeves and rolled them to the elbow on their way to the bathroom, and was in the middle of unbuttoning their collar when they paused outside the bathroom door.

“Mngh, fuck… Ooh..”

Grant’s heart missed a beat and they blinked stupidly for a moment, hands gone still. For a split second they panicked, wondering who on Earth was in their bathroom, but then their mind caught up and they looked disbelievingly at their watch again.

They had only been out of the bathroom themself for ten minutes. Grant was astonished that Frank had been persuaded to move fast enough to not only get out of bed, but to make it into the shower _and_ be in the middle of… something… in the time it had taken Grant just to put their clothes on.

“Ah - ah! Oh… oh fuck, there…” 

Grant groaned quietly and turned away from the door, but they had only taken two steps before they stopped and turned around again. They looked at their watch once more, glaring at it as though this was all it’s fault, and chewed on their lower lip as they tried to work out how much time Frank and Gerard might need, and whether they had any chance of just waiting for them to finish before they asked to go inside.

Grant had twenty minutes before they had to be out of the apartment and at least part way to the subway station. It didn’t seem likely…

They looked at the bathroom door, body tense as they listened to the soft, breathless moans coming from behind the wood. They were almost completely drowned out by the noise of the shower, but not quite. Every now and then, a moan would lift in pitch before dropping again, and Grant suspected that whatever they were doing, it was going to take them more than five minutes which was about all the time they could spare them.

Grant turned in a slow circle, trying to weigh up their options. They couldn’t take their conference call without shaving, they absolutely refused to. They could try to shave in the kitchen using their phone or something as a mirror, but it wasn’t ideal. They could shave at work instead, which was pretty embarrassing if someone walked into the toilets whilst they were doing it, but they supposed not the end of the world… they could say their water had been shut off or something. But even then, they had to get into the bathroom to grab their razor either way.

Grant was just trying to work out how much time they would need to run to the store, pick up a new razor and foam, make it to work and shave - when they realised they were being ridiculous. If things were the other way around and it were Gerard who needed the bathroom, they would have no problem with him interrupting them, and they knew for sure that Frank couldn’t give a damn.

Decision made, Grant took a deep breath and stepped purposefully up to the bathroom door. The moaning was soft again, barely there, and they decided the kindest thing they could do was simply act quickly, before they got much more into… whatever.

“Frank?” Grant knocked loudly on the door, wincing a little on their behalf. “Gerard? Guys, I’m so sorry but I need to get my razor…”

For a moment, there was silence but for the sound of running water, and Grant felt the first tinges of guilt creeping over them. 

“I’m so sorry, I just forgot to shave and I really need to get going soon.” Grant waited, glancing at their watch again and almost moaned in relief when they heard Frank’s tell-tale giggle. 

“Course, come in Grant.” He called, sounding much more coherent and amused than Grant had been expecting. “Sorry babe,” he laughed as Grant opened the door and stepped inside, “don’t mind us okay?”

Grant couldn’t help but glance over, coaxed by Frank’s perfectly casual tone. He didn’t sound like a man who had just been moaning seconds ago, and it wasn’t really like him to compose so rapidly. 

And then Grant realised why. 

Frank smiled innocently at him, his lips fighting against a smirk. He was looking rather pleased with himself, and why wouldn’t he? He had Gerard pressed to the bathroom wall, one arm pinning him down across the shoulder blades, with the other stretched down between his legs. At first Grant assumed he must be reaching right between them, to jerk his cock on the other side, but then he saw Frank’s knuckles and his mouth went dry. 

“Oh.” Grant was staring now and they couldn’t help it. But Frank was fingering Gerard. _Frank_ was fingering _Gerard_. Of all the scenarios Grant might have imagined, this would never have been one of them. 

Gerard was a dom. Or… at least, Grant had been absolutely certain he was. As a dom themself they knew how to recognise one, and the way Gerard walked around, the way he held himself, it just screamed power. He couldn’t _not_ give off big top energy. Even when he was just sitting drawing on the couch, or leaning by the window having a smoke, his legs would be wide open as if to say _oh hey, look at my dick. Look at it. Great huh?_ The way he was around Frank, always brushing his hand over his shoulders as he went past him, or beckoning at him with his fingers whenever he wanted a kiss…

And Grant knew that some doms liked to bottom, sure. But Gerard was most definitely not the one with the power here. He was happily surrendering it to Frank, practically throwing it at him, as desperate to be dominated as… well… as Frank was with Grant.

“Like what you see?” Frank asked cheekily when Grant had been staring for too long for any of them to pretend they hadn’t.

“Sorry.” Grant blinked rapidly and turned away, trying to forget the image. “I’ll just grab my things and go.”

“You don’t have to rush out.” Frank shrugged, his tone soft and casual as if it made no odds to any of them. His fingers began moving again, shifting inside of Gerard and making him gasp. “We don’t mind if you don’t mind.”

Grant didn’t mind. If anything, they were terribly fascinated. Whilst Frank had always had that intoxicating “I’m gonna fuck you or fuck you up” energy, he had never turned it on Grant, not in all their years together, and part of them wished he could just take a seat and watch. But even if they didn’t have a conference call to get to, none of them had ever watched the others before, and when all three of them were together they were careful not to be overly intimate around Frank. It was the unspoken boundary of their joint relationships. Whatever Frank did with either of them remained in the bedroom, as a simple sign of respect. Grant had heard the two of them having sex plenty of times, and vice versa, but to see it was a new ball game entirely. And to discover that their partner had such a dominant streak in him was world altering.

Grant’s dry mouth was suddenly full of saliva and they turned away fast before they could start drooling. They had no desire to be dominated by Frank themself, but God if it wasn’t erotic to see him in control like that. They couldn’t stop the rush of mental images that assaulted them- of them and Frank taking Gerard together - but they pushed them away fast. They weren’t in that sort of arrangement. 

Grant stepped up to the sink and tried not to pay any attention to the activity in the shower as they opened the medicine cabinet and pulled down their razor and shaving foam.

“A - Ah!” Behind them, Gerard’s little gasp of surprise made Grant look in the mirror without thinking, finding them in the reflection. Frank never liked to take hot showers, but especially not during a heatwave, so there was barely any mist obscuring Grant’s view. It was a good thing for their shaving, but not so good for them trying not to stare…

“F - Frank…” Gerard was pressed hard into the wall again, his cheek flush against the wet tiles. He had widened his legs, giving Frank more access, and even in the mirror Grant could see the way Frank’s fingers thrust in and out of him, stretching him open with slow, luxurious strokes.

Gerard was utterly delightful with it too. His body moved with Frank’s fingers, rocking into the wall as if Frank was using enough force to jolt him into it. His cheeks were a beautiful pink colour, and his lips were parted, letting each tiny gasp and quiet moan echo around the bathroom.

Grant focused again, running the tap to splash cold water on their face. They were starting to feel hot and bothered, and it wasn’t because of the heatwave. They unbuttoned the top four buttons of their shirt, pulling the two sides apart in case they dropped any foam onto their chest, and when they glanced at the mirror again they noticed that Frank was watching them.

Something hot and powerful uncurled in Grant’s groin. Seeing Frank watching them, _admiring_ them, whilst he fucked Gerard with his fingers was too erotic for words. It made Grant slow their hands down, putting on a little show as they smoothed their fingertips over their collarbones, pushing their shirt out of the way. 

Frank noticed what they were doing and smirked, and made a show of slowly licking his lips.

Grant looked away, barely able to breathe anymore. They hurried to lather the shaving foam over their cheeks and jaw, rubbing it into the skin with their fingertips. They didn’t have time to get into some erotic back and forth with Frank, no matter how much they wanted to. 

“Mngh, oh God, oh please…” Frank’s fingers hit a particularly good spot inside of Gerard, making him suddenly jerk against the wall. Grant watched him in the mirror, lips parted, as Gerard’s hard cock hung heavily between his legs, twitching every time Frank stroked over his prostate. 

“Oh fuck… Frankie… Frankie nngh, so good…” He whimpered, quiet enough that he could maybe even believe that Grant couldn’t hear him. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his back and knees had gone tense in an obvious attempt to try and keep his bones from turning to jelly. 

Grant stared at them, fingers absent-mindedly rubbing the foam into their jaw as Frank turned his focus back to Gerard and sank his teeth into his shoulder, right above where his arm had him pinned. 

Gerard yelped and then hurried to stifle his moan with one hand, practically sobbing into his palm. His cock throbbed again, so powerfully that it lifted right up towards his stomach. His legs spread even wider, his hips tilting in invitation.

“Such a good little slut.” Frank whispered into Gerard’s ear, just loud enough that Grant could hear if they strained his ears. “You fucking love my fingers in your ass don’t you? So hungry for it, aren’t you? Fuckin’ tell me.” 

“Yes… Yess Frank…” Gerard hissed, keeping one hand pressed to his mouth. “M’so hungry for it… mngh please…”

Grant shifted their weight from one foot to the other, trying to stand in a way that would stop their erection from straining in their pants. They swallowed hard and rinsed their hands beneath the tap, their own cheeks surely burning beneath the shaving foam. 

They managed to ignore the moans and dirty talk behind them just long enough to pick up their razor, but then they simply had to look again, their razor poised above the hinge of their jaw - and thank goodness for safety razors, or they might have sliced a vein open when they saw Frank shift his arm away from Gerard’s back, and fist his hand into his hair instead.

Frank grabbed a hearty handful of the wet, crimson locks and wrapped them around his fist. He pulled hard, jerking Gerard’s head back until his nose was pointed at the ceiling and oh… how Grant wished Frank had his other hand free to wrap around that beautiful pale throat.

“You want me to fuck you? You’re gonna have to beg for it.” Frank whispered into Gerard’s ear before licking a wet stripe right up the length of his neck. 

Gerard shivered and moaned, his cock leaking preejaculate into the stream of the shower as Frank’s fingers went on pushing and rubbing against his prostate. He could come like this alone, and knew he would be made to, if he didn’t beg prettily enough. 

“Please…” He gasped, almost completely forgetting that Grant was in the room with them. All he could focus on was Frank’s fingers inside him and how they were so _good_ but just not _enough_. “Please, fuck… please fuck me… Frankie, ah! Please… oh God, I need it. I need it, Frankie…”

“Need what?” Frank pulled harder on Gerard’s hair, and Grant wasn’t even trying to shave any more. Their eyes had gone dark and wide, staring in amazement at the easy way Frank overpowered his boyfriend. “Use your words Gerard, tell me what you need.”

“Need you… need your cock.. Frankie… Need it… in my ass…” Gerard was rocking his hips back and forth, trying to fuck himself on Frank’s fingers. 

Grant turned their gaze away, finally drawing the razor down the curve of his jaw as they thought about if it were _them_ in control right then, they’d spank Gerard for trying to take his pleasure for himself.

No sooner had the thought entered their head than a loud _clap_ pulled their gaze again.

Not only had Frank spanked Gerard, but he’d done it with the hand that had moments ago been between his legs. The hand in his hair was still pulling tight, and Grant’s cock twitched as they thought over how Gerard must be feeling - suddenly empty, one cheek stinging, his hole probably clenching in a bid to refind what it had lost. 

“Keep still.” Frank told him sharply, forcing him to wait a beat before he slipped two fingers back inside. 

Gerard’s moan of relief was throaty and genuine, and Grant wasn’t sure anymore that they were going to make it to work with their trousers still in one piece.

Grant used all their willpower to focus on their shaving, seeing now that if they didn’t move fast, they were going to be late purely because they would be rushing around trying to change their clothes.

Gerard went on moaning and panting as Frank fingered him, but their words were slowly becoming background noise as Grant focused on the path of their razor. 

They tipped their head this way and that, keeping their eyes on their own reflection and not the pure filth going on behind them. They pressed their lips together, drawing them in to carefully shave below their nostrils, and then dropped their head back to ease the razor over the curve of their chin and down their throat. The blades made a quiet, grating sort of sound as they sliced through the stubble, and Grant tried to focus on that rather than Frank and Gerard.

They were able to shave another two lines down their throat before their attention was drawn away once more.

Gerard’s begging had finally done the trick, and Frank was spreading his cheeks apart with both hands now. He moved his hips to line up his erection, teasing both Gerard and himself as he purposefully slipped the tip over Gerard’s quivering hole, catching against his rim and then glancing off it, slipping through the water that ran down Gerard’s spine and through the valley created by his spread cheeks.

Gerard had started to make soft, desperate sounds low in his throat, his fingers tense on the wall where he had braced himself. He opened one eye to glance behind himself at Frank, but paused when he noticed that Grant was watching him.

For a moment, time seemed to stop as Grant’s and Gerard’s gazes locked in the bathroom mirror. Grant had gone dead still, their razor held to their throat, and Gerard’s pink flush of delight soon morphed into the magenta hue of obvious embarrassment.

Grant went to turn their gaze away, but they found themself stuck. Frank had finally stopped playing around and was using one hand to ease his cock into Gerard, nice and slow so that Gerard would feel every single bit of the stretch.

It was the perfect opportunity for Gerard to close his eyes or turn away, but he didn’t. He kept his gaze right on Grant, his face burning, and moaned so soft and so low it was almost like a sob. His eyelashes fluttered, his muscles quivered, and his cock became so swollen that it was like a piece of overripe fruit between his legs, begging to be devoured.

Grant was utterly breathless. They slowly lowered their razor and dropped it into the sink, both hands coming to grip the edge of the porcelain. Gerard was still watching them, panting again as Frank began to fuck him, and Grant could see that his eyes had gone glossy with pleasure. 

Gerard swallowed thickly and whimpered, curling his shoulders inwards as if to try and hide what he could of his body from Grant’s gaze. He lowered his eyes, but every few seconds he would glance up again, to check that Grant was still watching.

Oh and Grant was.

Their own cock was aching, but they forced their hands to remain on the sink edge. Gerard looked beautiful and humiliated, laid bare for their hungry gaze. Frank had one hand holding his hips, tight enough to bruise, and the other went back between his shoulder blades, palm flat to push Gerard hard into the wall again.

He was fucking him slowly, but so deep that Gerard jerked with every thrust. He was moaning and gasping again, his voice much more strained than before, and when he looked at Grant again there were embarrassed tears in his eyes.

Grant could understand why perfectly. It wasn’t simply the fact that he was naked and penetrated in front of someone who hadn’t seen him in that way before, but the fact that Grant wouldn’t have even had _expected_ that of him. 

Grant and Gerard had a clear, mutual respect for one another. A respect that was borne from them being two, high-flying people in similar fields, who shared a lover who - up until that moment - Grant had assumed was submissive towards both of them. For Grant to now know the truth wasn’t a bad thing, but there was no going back now. It would change the dynamic of their friendship completely.

Grant turned their gaze away, as if burned, and hurried to shave away the last of their stubble. They rinsed the razor and tapped it twice on the edge of the sink, then splashed cold water over their face. They dried themself in the fluffy towel hanging by the sink, holding it over their eyes for a moment as they took a long, deep breath.

When they resurfaced, Gerard’s eyes were closed again and Frank was fucking him in earnest. They were both moaning now, their skin slapping with each thrust.

Grant watched them in the mirror for just a second longer, looked at their watch, and turned away.

“Mngh, fuck… M’so close…” Frank gasped as Grant reached for the door handle. They suspected it was for their benefit, an attempt to make them stay and watch them to their completion, but they didn’t have the time, nor the inclination.

Gerard at least deserved to reach his climax without his prying eyes, and if… _if_ he ever wanted Grant to watch them for real then… that was a conversation they should all have together, properly.

Grant left them without a word, buttoning up their shirt and rolling down their sleeves as calmly as if nothing had happened. They walked to the sofa and slipped their tie around their neck, and then pulled on their suit jacket. 

They didn’t have time to make a coffee.

***

After their conference call, Grant took an early break and wheeled their office chair as close to the window as they could get it. They sat with their forehead on the wall, gazing at the traffic below and waiting for a breeze to save them from the heat.

They didn’t get so much as a whisper of a breeze, but they did get a knock at their office door. 

“Come in.” Grant sat up properly, putting on their best “boss” look as the door opened. They smiled politely, and then smiled in earnest when they realised it was Frank. 

“Hey…” Frank was looking just a touch sheepish, but his grin was huge as he walked over to Grant and sat himself in his lap without preamble. “How did it go?” 

“Great.” Grant wrapped their arms around Frank’s waist, their heart beating a little faster than before. They looked their partner over, trying to see any change in him, but he was the same Frank he had always been. Their Frank. _Frankie_. Sweet and playful and soft in their arms, but in the way a dog looks cute and cuddly when you’re petting it, Frank always had a sort of energy about him that hinted he could be dangerous when he wanted to be. 

“You’ll be seeing a line of Invisibles action figures on shelves by next month.” Grant said playfully. “Well… In Japan at least.”

“I’m going to buy every single one.” Frank beamed, leaning in close and pressing a tender kiss to Grant’s lips. He draped his arms around their neck and cradled the base of their skull, his eyes a little guarded when they pulled back.

Grant waited, sensing that Frank was on edge, and sure enough, a few moments later he whispered, “do you want to talk about it?”

Grant’s heart missed a beat, but they kept their expression neutral as they shrugged. “What’s there to talk about?”

“Are you angry?” Frank was looking worried now, which took Grant by surprise. “You were watching so I… I thought you were into it.” Frank brushed his fingers gently over Grant’s skin, massaging their scalp with little circular rubs as he gazed into their eyes. “But then you just walked out like that and…”

“I was running late for work.” Grant had thought that was obvious and they hurried to hug Frank tighter and put him at ease. “I wasn’t mad. I could have left the bathroom any time, I didn’t have to watch. And it’s not like I don’t know you two fuck. Though, I admit, the roles took me by surprise.”

Frank grinned at that and he wriggled in Grant’s lap. “Cos’ I’m such a whore right?”

Grant smirked and swatted him lightly on the backside. “No. Because Gee is such a… well, I’d say dom but clearly I’m mistaken.”

Frank laughed wickedly and Grant felt some of their own nerves melt away. “Right! Took me by surprise the first time too. But it means I get a really nice balance…” He looked pointedly at Grant, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he played with their tie. “Did it… turn you on?” He asked slowly, trying not to smirk as he slowly loosened the tie. 

Grant quirked one eyebrow at Frank, letting him indulge just for a moment, though they sadly didn’t have time that day for a quick one in their office. More’s the pity, they had been harboring an erection on and off ever since they’d left the bathroom.

“Yes it did.” They said honestly, swatting Frank’s hands away when he tried to unbutton their shirt next. “Was Gerard okay?” They asked seriously, still unsure whether Gerard’s embarrassment had been the good kind or the bad. “I hope he doesn’t feel like I’ve overstepped any lines…”

“Pff, are you kidding?” Frank was still trying to get at Grant’s shirt buttons. “Gee was so close to coming, and the second you left I could barely get him there. In the end, I only got him back into it by sweet talking him and promising him that when you get home later you’ll make up for walking away by giving it to him too.”

Grant blinked, completely blindsided. 

“You… did?”

“Uhuh.” Frank was grinning again, that impish look in his eyes so familiar that Grant couldn’t help but laugh too, even though they weren’t sure that they shouldn’t be mad. “Don’t worry,” Frank sighed, “he knows it was all a fantasy. But… I mean… If you _did_ want to… He’s been checking you out for years.”

“No he hasn’t.” Grant scoffed, their reaction coming naturally to them. “Has he?” They added as an afterthought. 

“Yeah.” Frank scoffed, like it should be obvious. “Oh come on. You’re telling me you don’t notice the way his legs just sorta…” Frank made a motion with his palms, holding them together as if in prayer and then slowly drawing them apart. “Every time you enter the room.” He laughed. “Or the way he’s always half dressed when you’re around. Or the bloody _red hair_.”

“What does red hair have to do with anything?” Grant asked, bewildered. 

“ _They said make her sexy so I gave her red hair._ ” Frank said in a mocking, badly accented imitation of Grant’s voice. It took Grant a second to realise what he was talking about, but then they remembered a flippant conversation they had had with one of their colleagues about a new character, which they had mentioned in passing over dinner one night weeks ago. 

“Oh…” Their mind whirled over all Frank had said, and slowly everything clicked into place. “ _Oh!_ ”

The dominos had started to fall. Had been falling from the moment they had stepped foot into the bathroom to see Gerard pinned into the wall. And as the dominoes fell, Grant could see the pattern, and a slow grin began to split their features.

Frank sat back, looking smug. “Finally they get it.” He teased, slipping his phone out of his pocket. “I’m texting Gee. We need to celebrate tonight. And what better way to celebrate than with pizza and blowjobs right?”

Grant was too busy thinking over all the signs they had apparently missed for so long to do much more than shrug. 

“Sounds good.”

“God, Gee is gonna freak.” Frank beamed, as gleeful as a kid in a candy store. “He’s been wanting to suck your dick for fucking ever.”

Grant cocked their head to one side, imagining that flaming red hair between their legs, and started to laugh. 

“Okay.” He snorted, unable to do anything but find the whole thing amusing and wonderful. It just seemed to make sense. It felt like they’d been waiting for the dominoes to tumble for a long, long time. “Sounds good.”

“Sounds fuckin’ awesome.” Frank corrected them, repocketing his phone after informing Gerard of their suddenly very exciting evening plans, and then he flung his arms around Grant’s neck again and dragged them into a deep, searing kiss.


End file.
